


Because you're family

by miss_elizabeth



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alive Tommy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Jewish Character, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, because Tommy should have lived, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_elizabeth/pseuds/miss_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in relationship limbo, Oliver isn't sure how to proceed.  Some berating and nudging from friends and family help him come to the simple conclusion that she's family.  She always has been and hopes she always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done for [olicity1013](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity1013/pseuds/Olicity1013) for the tumblr Olicity holiday's fic exchange. It sort of took on a life of it's own, in the way these things do. Working retail killed my time and energy, so I'm sorry it's later than I wanted it. I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: A situation where Felicity somehow gets/or decides to play Secret Santa (or something along those lines with ‘secret gift giving’ whatever you want to call it) for Oliver and the hijinks and romance that come along with that. Bonus if there’s some Team Arrow as well as Sarah, Roy and Thea.

Three years.  Nearly three years as Oliver’s EA, a total of four holiday seasons as a part of Team Arrow.  In this time they’ve done A. nothing (not Felicity’s choice, but they hadn’t been as close then).  B. Thankful to be alive (going up against super soldiers and being held by a psychotic drug lord puts things in perspective) and enjoyed a quiet night in and watched a movie before going their separate ways.  C. Secret Santa.  Roy has since become more of a contributing (official) member of the group, which added a whole new layers of holiday cheer.

 

However, this year both she and Diggle went to Oliver with a change of plans.

 

“You have everything,”

 

Oliver’s eyes met hers as he tilted his head, as if the change of perspective would somehow make the information absorb better.

 

“She’s not wrong.  Besides, there’s Roy,” Diggle added, looking to Felicity to continue.

 

 

“Well, it’s sort of mean to make him get you something when you’re spending Christmas with him and he’ll get you something too.  It also puts a kibosh on getting you anything having to do with our _other_ jobs,”

 

“So we’re going to do things, or get little things for each of us.  Gestures, thoughtful ones,”  Felicity continued, crossing her arms over her chest, daring him to disagree with her.  Oliver looked between the two before leaning back in his chair, folding his arms to match Felicity’s.

 

“Doesn’t that make it worse?”  He asked.  Felicity raised an eyebrow while Diggle’s face remained otherwise calm.

 

“That means everyone has to get me something,” Oliver explained further, his lips twitching in amusement at the serious tone they used.

 

“You just don’t want to get the boy wonder anything more than you have to,” Diggle replied before Felicity had the chance.

 

“First of all, I’m getting him something from Oliver.  I’m buy all of the gifts for him, as usual, so that doesn’t hold,” she explained as Diggle nodded, something seeming to click into place in his mind as she continued.

 

“I made you a list!” Oliver explained, quick to defend himself while Felicity rolled her eyes.

  
“And how many times to I have to tell you, getting into A.R.G.U.S is easier than reading your writing.  Besides, writing ‘that bag Thea mentioned’ doesn’t help me very much.”  Diggle chuckled to himself while Oliver looked a little sheepish.

 

“And no.  Doing something small or thoughtful is a great deal easier. We get precious little sleep as it is, and I’m not staying up at night thinking about you any more than I already do, thanks very much!”  It only took a moment for her brain to catch up with her mouth.  

 

Oliver watched as she actively willed herself not to blush, Diggle smirking just behind her as she counted to three.

 

“Not that I think about you at night.  Well, not that oft--”  Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let it out before continuing.

 

“I worry about your well being, so shoot me.  Someone’s got to,” she explained before turning to leave.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Oliver called out just as she opened the door to his office. She turned back to him, her blonde hair moving like a fan as she did.

 

“I’m not doing this shopping for you. This is 100% on you, buddy. Got it?”  Oliver simply nodded before she resumed the walk back to her desk.  Diggle remaining silent, his slightly bemused expression saying enough as he shook his head.

 

“You are going to do something for her right?” Diggle asked as Oliver watched Felicity return to her desk only to be ambushed by his lunch appointment---Thea.  Felicity smiled brightly at the brunette as she gestured something vaguely pointing in Oliver’s direction before both laughing at Oliver’s expense, no doubt.

 

“Um?”  Oliver stood, buttoning his jacket with an air of carelessness about him.  Diggle simply narrowed his eyes at his client-friend.

 

“You two have been dancing around each other since she nearly drowned twelve months ago,” Diggle stated, stopping Oliver mid stride, is jaw tightening.

 

“I know you hate that you weren’t there, that Roy had to get her.  You gave her CPR, and you didn’t let her out of your sight after that.  And don’t think that Roy didn’t tell me that he walk in on you two lip locked later that night.”

 

Oliver closed his eyes, the guilt rising up as his mind conjured the image of her fresh out of the water, her pale lively face an ashen color.  Diggle was right, as usual.  He’d kept her close after that, only relinquishing her to allow Sara get her out of her wet dress.  

 

_Oliver had taken off his hood, carefully placing her arms through the sleeves, before zipping it over her workout tank.    Wrapping her up in blankets he held her against his chest as Diggle hooked her up to the heart monitor while Sara looked around for any other blankets or sweaters to wrap her in.  Roy looking for something to do, ended up walking in short lines not able to do anything but unable to just watch._

 

_“Give me your hoodie.” Oliver ground out, Roy looking startled before nodding and moving to unzip his own wet sweatshirt._

 

_“Not that one, it’s wet.” The boy nodded, the words sinking in before he headed off to the his locker._

 

_“Let the kid warm up himself,” Diggle said, moving Felicity’s hair aside to assess the damage of the wound she had from hitting the edge of the boat.  Felicity’s lips were still a pale blue but the color was returning.  Oliver simply growled in response, the hand around her back rubbing her arm up and down, the other gently stroking her hip through the layers._

 

_Once her heart rate evened out Oliver moved them to the couch laying her legs across his lap, her head tucked beneath his chin._

 

_Diggle and Sara trained, their eyes constantly flickering back to the couch but said nothing.  Much like Oliver, both found some small relief in beating things senseless when the feeling of uselessness prevailed.  Roy warmed himself up on his own, his own guilt resulting in a broken dummy that left splinters in his hands.  After cleaning himself up he Hooded up, coming back with Chinese; all of Felicity’s favorites represented.  Felicity moved to her side, her noise scrunching up and a pleased murmur leaving her lips as she blinked at the cartons before returning to sleep.  Oliver’s hand brushed the loose hair from her face, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding his muscles relaxing slightly._

 

_He didn’t know when but he’d drifted off to sleep, Felicity shifting her weight on his lap woke him.  He’d assumed she was trying to get more comfortable while she rested, but he raised his head to see her attempting to use one arm to grab the closest box of Chinese food.  Without thought his arms moved around her back, pressing her against his chest once more as she squeaked in surprise._

 

_“Oliver,” she sighed, leaning into his embrace as he rested his chin on her head.  He felt her arms squirming beneath the layers she was wrapped in, attempting to get loose.  Leaning back slightly he tugged the hood down from her around her face before cupping her cheek running his thumb over her cheek, taking a moment to drink in the sight of a very awake and alert Felicity._

 

_“Did we get him?”  Oliver said nothing, letting his fingers move lightly around her hairline and taking a moment to marvel at her resilience and enjoying the fact that she was safe.  She winced slightly as he brushed over the gash._

 

_“If you’re not going to answer me I’m going to battle my way out of these blankets and check my programs to find out myself.” she murmured, kicking her legs in an attempt to free herself._

 

_“You’ll do no such thing,” he replied, tone gentle but bridging no argument as one of his hands went to still her legs._

 

_“You were in the water for sometime, you’ve warmed up but,” he paused, his eyes shutting as her feet becoming still again.  The light pressure of her hand on his arm prompting him to open his eyes, meeting her blue ones._

 

_“There are side effects, if you push yourself too much,” his attempt at detachment failed as he realized that had Roy been a second later, he may not have been able to look her in the eyes again._

 

_“I nearly lost you tonight,” the words came out without his consent.  There was a long silence, one he wasn’t accustomed to around her. Felicity watched as a myriad of emotions flooded his face, his fingers never leaving her cheek, as she leaned into the touch.  The hand on her legs moved to her hip, grounding her against him._

 

_“Felicity…”  He felt her palm on his cheek, a small smile on her pale pink lips.  He’d never been so relieved to see the color pink before.  His fingers trailed across her cheek before lightly tracing over her lips before he closed the short space between the two of them, pressing his lips to hers._

 

_Oliver had told himself it was just to reassure that she was real, she was safe and alive but it was more than that.  When her surprise wore off her lips met his, slanting ever so slightly to perfectly meet his.  The hand on her cheek slowly traced over the shell of her ear before delving into her blonde tresses.  The hand she placed on his arm moved up and across his chest to fist the material of his shirt._

 

_The sound of a door opening, followed by Diggle’s laughter and Roy’s grumbling drew them apart.  Diggle shaking and laughing at Roy’s expense as he walked into a slightly stunned Roy._

 

_Felicity squirmed her way to the other side of the couch as Diggle nearly ran down the stairs to check on Felicity, sidestepping Roy completely.  Oliver stood, walking towards her computers unconsciously._

 

Then there was the time they were nearly caught in Peter Callihan’s office.  Voices approached as they closed the door behind them.  Oliver assessed the hallway, a small utility closet with too much supplies to fit them without drawing additional attention, the only thing within sight. His hands tensed, moving to put her behind him as the voices closed in.  He wasn’t expecting her hands to stop him.  Their eyes met, Oliver could see the conflict raging in her eyes. She ran her hands up the lapels of his jacket but before he could speak she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together.  

 

Her hands went to his neck one hand lightly scraping against his hair, making him growl in response.  His hands weren’t idle either, one tightly gripping her hip as the other moved along her right leg, sending waves of warmth through her.  It took a few moments before either noticed the guards by their side.  Oliver smiled his playboy smile and kept Felicity closely by his side before the they made their hasty exit.

 

Neither one was spoken of.  Diggle commented about the surprisingly flattering lipstick choice he made when they got out, Felicity turned an adorable shade of pink but said nothing.  He’d become hyper aware of her presence though.  The lavender of her shampoo seemed to linger in the lair and the office long after she’d left, the quick sight of a blonde ponytail made him smile---disappointment hitting hard when it wasn’t her.  The normal stress relief of an intense workout did nothing without the sound of her fingers over the keyboard.  It was a game of visual chicken, neither willing to be the first to bring it up; so there were moments where everyone had gone, or a mission complete and they would steal glances.  She had dated some, and he tried to stomp down on the motions it brought up.  Most didn’t last very long though, and while Oliver was secretly pleased with it--he hated seeing her so dejected.

 

“If you don’t do something soon, you’re going to lose her,” Diggle’s voice once more reigning in his wayward thoughts.

 

“It’s complic---”

 

“Complicated my ass.  It’s simple Oliver.  You care about her, she cares about you---has for a long time.  You keep doing this, giving her a little hope but nothing else you’re going to end up with nothing at all. You’ll have no one but yourself to blame for it.”

 

Oliver knew he was right, he had an uncanny ability of being right and it was grating.  

 

“And if I screw it up?  She’s one of my closest friends, if I hurt her or she leaves----” he let out a deep breath as he watched two of the most important women in his life laugh.

 

“I’d be lost,” his voice a just above a whisper, turning to meet Diggle.  

 

“And if you don’t do or say anything, I fail to see how it’d be any worse for you.”  Diggle replied with a shake of his head, opening the office door.

 

“...nothing too exciting. A friend of mine is having a Christmas Eve dinner, maybe I’ll stop in.   Then it’s the traditional Jewish Christmas.  Chinese and a movie!”  Felicity shrugged as Tommy strolled out of the elevator towards Oliver’s office.

 

“Mr. Merlyn,” Felicity smiled, Thea turning quickly from her perch on the edge of Felicity’s desk.

 

“Ms. Smoak,” Tommy replied with a bow, Thea looking on in mild confusion while Felicity just shook her head.  Tommy grinned and went to answer Thea’s unasked question.

 

“When she insists on using Mr. Merlyn for formality’s sake, although I don’t see why you bothered right now,” Felicity simply shrugged as Tommy continued.

“It feels too formal---I’m not Mr. Merlyn.  I’m Tommy and that being said I feel the need to make it my own and perfectly formal in return,” he grinned, Thea simply rolling her eyes at him.  However, the amused smile wasn’t missed.

 

“So are we ready then?”  Tommy asked, looking over to Oliver.

 

“Waiting on you, as usual.”

 

“It’s not my fault I need to make an entrance.”

 

“Are you coming Felicity?” Thea asked, ignoring both Oliver and Tommy.

 

All eyes on her she shook her head.

 

“Oh come on--surely Oliver lets you out sometimes?”  Tommy teased.

 

“I get out enough, but you’re going to that new place on Wallace---”

 

“Oh, Twist?”

 

“No, you’re thinking of the place on Thayer,” Tommy explained, turning to Thea.

 

“I believe she’s talking about the Umlaut place…” he continued, Felicity nodding in the affirmative while Thea was just as confused.

 

“It’s an omelette place?”  

 

“No, an Umlaut.  Well, it’s not called umlaut, it’s just two dots over a ‘u’ that isn’t there,” Tommy explained.

 

“Felicity has a rule against restaurants that don’t list prices,” Oliver interjected deciding to take mercy on the group.  

 

“If it’s about the price, you don’t have to worry about it---” Oliver smiled at his sister, one hand on her elbow.

 

“I have been told it’s the principle of the thing.  Priceless menus are meant for special occasions only,” he continued, Felicity smiling quite pleased he remembered.

 

“Besides, I have a working lunch meeting so, shooo!” He explained, waving her hands towards the elevator at the bunch.

 

“Work meeting?  Should I--” Oliver started, surprised by the new information.  

 

“It’s with Walter I had some questions about some new figures before I give them to you,” she explained, with a brief shake of her head.

 

“Give him my best,” he said, trailing behind the group.  

 

“I always do!” Felicity smiled.

 

The four entered the elevator, the doors shutting in front of them before Thea broke the comfortable silence.

 

“Please tell me you’re finally going to put us all out of our misery,” Thea pleaded, looking up at her brother.  Oliver looked back at her, total confusion apparent on his face.

 

“Thea what are you talking about?”

 

“She is referring to your delightfully perk, lovely and saintly EA, Oliver.  And I have to say, I’m totally with her on this one buddy.” Tommy explained, Oliver looking between the two as Diggle simply smirking.

 

“Saintly?”  Oliver asked, one eyebrow raised at the two as the doors opened.  A brief pause in conversaion as an employee looked up, a panicked smile on their face as they said they’d take the stairs instead, the doors closing and Thea laughing.

 

“For putting up with you, obviously,” Thea clarified while Diggle let out a stifled snort much to Thea’s pride.  “Even Mr. Diggle gets it.”

 

“Thea…”  Oliver’s tone taking his impatient older brother tone.

 

“No, you two are dancing around each other and you’re going to lose her.  The ball is in your court Ollie,”

 

“How do you figure that--” Oliver started but Thea cut him off.

 

“She’s been by your side, despite the rumors and the rather cruel things people have said; and the fact that she’s overqualified for her job.  That’s a statement itself!  I see her just as much--if not more than I see you.  Considering the amount of women you’ve even introduced Mom and I to, that sort of speaks for itself.  Ollie I love you, but if you miss this, I swear I might disown you.  Then I’ll adopt Felicity myself and together we’ll make your life hell.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s not how it works, you know that Thea…” Tommy mused as the doors opened to the lobby.  Thea simply turned her attention to Tommy, glaring at him before he held his hands in surrender.

 

“I’m not disagreeing with argument!”  

 

“Because you’re smart enough to know what will happen if you do,” she grinned and he nodded putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked ahead of Oliver.

 

“Told you,” Diggle muttered under his breath as he moved to get the car.

 

Oliver stopped midstride, watching as Tommy and his sister bickered about something.  They were right of course.  Felicity was not only part of his family as a team member, but she’d become apart of the Queen life blood in the past few years.  His mother seemed to enjoy the energetic blonde, although she wasn’t sure what to make of her rambling tendencies.  Thea quickly became a fan when she realized she actually got Oliver to apologize to Roy for something.  It was more of a muttering and a nod but it was big for him.  Walter adored her like another daughter, the bond of trust that brought them together was part of what brought her to his attention. She was family, even if she didn’t see it that way, yet.

 

Jogging to catch up he wrapped his arms around Tommy and Thea, a grin gracing his lips.

 

“I’ve got an idea…”

 

“Uh oh,” Thea murmured, at the same time Tommy beamed.

 

“I’m in.”  Both Queens looked at him with a questioning glance.

 

“Anything that has the trade mark Oliver Queen ‘I’m up to no good for your good’ grin is a plan I’ll willingly get behind.”  Thea shook her head and Oliver laughed as they got to the car.  

 

“Digg, this may require some of your assistance too,”

 

“For Felicity?” He asked, Oliver nodding.

 

“Then I’m in.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is put into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out how I planned...sorry about that. I know this isn't quite the rating you had in mind but I hope you like it! Again, so sorry about the lateness, retail season + plot bunnies got the best of me.
> 
> This is so unbetaed, so...yeah sorry about that. The gift that Oliver gets her is an actual necklace, from an artist's company called Motherbored. It's the one in the left hand corner [here](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=167517399982577&set=a.126778594056458.22079.125431507524500&type=3&theater).

Sadly, December 23rd found the Arrow gang thwarting yet another criminal.

 

“I had really been hoping criminals felt the holiday spirit too,” Felicity lamented over the coms.  Diggle chuckled, a small smile pulling at Oliver’s lips as he perched himself in the shadows to wait.

 

“Aren’t you Jewish?”  Roy asked, slightly confused.

 

“Are you saying Jews can’t feel the holiday spirit?”  Felicity asked, her tone just asking for Roy to argue.  The coms were met with silence for a long moment.

 

“....eh, n--no?”

 

“Good save,” Diggle replied, the he wore clear from his tone.

 

“Besides, it’s the second night, so I’m feeling particularly festive!”

 

The take down was done quick enough, everyone was accounted for and injuries kept to a minimum.  Diggle walked away with only a few minor bruises, Roy a gash on his left leg from one thug who had an additional knife stashed away.  Oliver fared the worst, not being able to brace a fall in time, a large ugly bruise forming under his left arm and onto his torso.

 

They returned to the Arrow cave, Felicity ready with supplies and gifts set out around a small tree decorated with lights and a Star of David on top.  Most surprising however was the blonde on the med table, wincing slightly as she jumped down.

 

“You did this while we were gone?” Diggle asked, throwing his coat on the couch and walking over to Sara.

 

“What like it’s hard?” Felicity asked, pouring the boiling water into mugs.  Diggle simply smiled that cryptic smile that says something but no one was sure what.  Sara gave Diggle a firm handshake, his other hand covering hers.

 

“Glad to see you back in one piece,”

 

“Well, more or less.” Sara corrected, Diggle letting out a small breath of laughter.   Before heading to grab his gifts as Felicity curtly informed Roy to sit so she could help him clean and bandage his wound.

 

“I can do it myself!”

 

“Last time you tried the bandage was too loose, the gauze came undone and you bled through your shirt.  You’ll have to forgive me for doubting you,” Felicity smiled sweetly, Roy grumbling before acquiescing and sitting down.

 

Wound tended to, Felicity grabbed the larger ice pack from the freezer and forcefully placed it in Oliver’s arms.  He attempted innocent confusion.

 

“I heard that fall, there is no way it didn’t leave a mark.”

 

“Felicity…” he sighed, prepared to argue that nothing was broken but, the look of worry in her eyes stopped him.  Nodding he took it and unzipped the sweatshirt so she could wrap it in place.  

 

“Oliver…” she breathed out.  He closed his eyes for a moment as her fingers traced over the edges of the malted skin, sending warmth through his body.  When he opened his eyes he saw the concern written clearly on her face.  Taking one of her wrists, he met her eyes.

 

“Nothing’s broken,” he informed her, his thumb rubbing circles around her pulse.  The concern lessened, if only slightly.

 

Without further comment she took back her wrist from his hand in order to reach around to wrap the gauze in place.  She was tucked right under his arm, her head at his shoulder as her hands worked.  Ripping the tape she pressed firmly against the pack before backing away.

 

“Right, so I think presents…”  she nodded to herself, as Oliver watched her back away to get the mugs from the table.

 

Everyone gathered around the small tree, mugs in hand before an awkward silence over took them all.

 

“Alright, so since no one is stepping up,” Felicity said standing from her chair.  “Roy, this is for you,” she said tossing him the soft package, silver with red ribbon on it.  

 

“Diggle this is technically for you but also...well, you’ll see,”  she grinned, pleased with the confused look on his face as he tossed his own gift to Roy.

 

Turning she headed over to her desk to get a decent sized box wrapped in silver with black and gold ribbon, before turning to Sara.

 

“Wasn’t sure when I’d be seeing you, so I had this ready just in case,” she explained, handing her the box.

 

“I didn’t---” Felicity stopped her with a shake of her head.

 

“Don’t worry about it, just give me some defense lessons.  I’d like to have someone who isn’t built like a brick truck teach me for once.”  Sara laughed, the men becoming somewhat insulted for some reason.

 

“Very handsome and muscular brick trucks... With amazing arms and abs you could do your washing on.  That better?”  

 

“Felicity, I…” Sara started, making Felicity turn back to face her.

 

Inside the box wrapped in tissue paper was black backpack, it’s contents containing a wallet filled with IDs, documents and credit cards in the name ‘Sheera Perry’.

 

“It’s a just in case.  My mom is a firm believer in the idea that if you have something, you’re less likely to need it.  So here’s to hoping.  Also, thought you could use a bit of color so there’s a few shirts in there--nothing special or anything.  But I think you’d look nice in a dark pinkish color so, there’s that too,” she explained, waving her hand vaguely over Sara then the bag.

 

Sara stopped her by grabbing her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.  

 

“Thank you,” Sara’s voice was soft, but the emotion in her eyes spoke volumes.  Felicity nodded sheepishly.

 

Diggle’s laughter broke the moment, all eyes on him as he shook with laughter, a mug held tightly in his hand.  Felicity looked over at Oliver, his lips lifted up in amusement as he watched his friend.  After a moment Diggle held up the mug, it read: #1 Driver.

 

Felicity laughed while Roy and Sara looked on in a combination of amusement and confusion before Roy continued opening his gifts.

 

“...while I appreciate it is this all you guys think I wear?”  He asked, holding two identical red sweatshirts up, one from Diggle and one from Felicity.  Laughter once again filled the room, while Roy simply rolled his eyes, Felicity high fiving Diggle for a job well done.

 

“Felicity how did you..?” Diggle asked holding up a video game.

 

“I went to school with the designers.  They had me do a run through to help find some glitches.  Thought that in payment, AJ might like a pre-release from his hooked up Uncle,” she explained, as he looked from the cover to her.

 

“You got me the gift of Best Uncle Ever, thank you!”

 

“You’re most welcome.  Next year you have to earn the title yourself, no connections from hooked up geeks allowed!” She winked before he stood and walked over to press a kiss to her forehead, dropping a little package in her lap.  Unwinding the ribbon, she found a pair of faux fur lined tech gloves.  

 

“I know how you get cold, and with that mission before last we could hear your shivering and grumbling about the lack of heat to your most useful appendages,” he smirked, Felicity blushing again at the memory.

 

“Thank you, they’re lovely--oh!  And so wonderfully warm!”  She marveled slipping them on, before wrapping her arms around him.

 

“This is for you,” Roy said, tossing a small blue box her way.  Moving quickly she caught it, using her teeth to pull off a glove before removing the other.

 

Opening it she found a tube of lipstick.  Perplexed she held it up, tilting one head to the side a look of ‘really’ written clearly across her face.  Sighing she moved to open it, untwisting the top.  A glittery color appearing.

 

“Unscrew the bottom,” Roy explained moving to do it for her before she whined, nudging him out of the way.  Unscrewing the bottom she pulled out a USB drive.

 

“Thought it’d be a little easier to conceal that way,” Roy shrugged as Felicity wrapped her arms around the newest (and currently protesting) member of the team.  

 

“Thank you!  I mean, glitter lipstick really isn’t my thing but, I can make this work.”  She explained twisting the lipstick back into place.

 

“If we’re all set, I think it’s time we headed home.  Goodnight, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!” Diggle called, heading up the stairs.

 

“But Oliver hasn’t---” Felicity started as she watched everyone leave quickly one after another.  She turned to face him slowly, a mix of confusion and suspicion greeting him.

 

“Do they know something I don’t?”

 

“The thing is, your present isn’t ready.  Well, part of it is but, it won’t make as much sense without the rest of it,” he explained, his head motioning towards the bag in the corner.

 

“You can have it now, or--”

 

“Fiiiine,” she huffed, arms crossing over her chest and a pout on her lips.  Oliver did his best to bite back the smile the felt rising.  She looked adorable.

 

“Then I’m holding your gift hostage too!”

 

“Fair is fair,” Oliver nodded as he watched her put his gift by the tree.  

 

“I have to say I’m impressed with the mug,” she confessed heading back to her chair to grab her coat and bag before meeting him at the stairs.

 

“You have such little faith in me?” Oliver asked, holding open her coat to allow her to slip it on.

 

“In saving the city, shooting an arrow, charming money out of investors yes,” she explained buttoning up and taking to the stairs.  

 

“Thoughtful gifts, I wasn’t sure about.”  Oliver gave her his best wounded puppy look, to which she simply rolled her eyes and punched in the code.

 

She had no idea.

 

\----------

Christmas Eve

 

Felicity came home around 6PM Christmas Eve, slipped her shoes off and changed into proper veg clothes after putting the tupperware full of leftovers in the refrigerator for later.  While lovely to see people, time to herself was a precious commodity, and time with her TV was even less.  After lighting the menorah and saying the blessings she poured herself a glass of wine and wrapped herself in the coziest blanket she had before picking something from her DVR.  

 

  She woke shortly after 1AM, her phone buzzing on the coffee table, the DVR screen asking her to make a selection.  Grabbing the remote she turned off the TV and grabbed her phone, moving into her bedroom for some proper sleep.  Assuming it was a drunken merry friend wishing her a happy holiday she glanced down, Diggle’s picture showing up on the screen.  Before she could look it buzzed again.

 

**On my way.**

 

Confused she looked at the previous message, sleep slowly leaving her system.

 

**Something’s happened.  Need help.**

 

“But---” a thousand and one things going through her head she threw her phone on the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt before throwing her hair up into a ponytail.  Grabbing her phone she threw it into her purse, scrambling around for her boots before she remembered she left them by the door.  Grabbing a discarded sweater off the chair, she threw it on before grabbing her coat from the hook, grabbing her purse and bolting out the door.

 

In the time she waited for Diggle to show she mind created worst case senarios.  What was he doing out on Christmas Eve?  Why didn’t they tell her?  Why if they needed help was Diggle picking her up?

 

“They have a lot of explaining to do!” She muttered to herself, blowing on her hands to warm them up.  Moments later he arrived on Oliver’s bike, adding to the list of questions in the back of her head.

 

“Diggle what the hell is going on!?” She demanded, running up to the still running bike.  Lifting the visor he handed her a helmet.

 

“Come on,”

 

“That’s all I get?  It’s nearly 2AM Christmas Day, I get two cryptic texts, have a few panic attacks and all I get a ‘come on’?”  Diggle simply stared at her, his face unreadable as he waved the helmet at her again.

 

“Fine, but you haven’t heard the last of this,” she mumbled, putting on the helmet, taking a deep breath and getting on the back of the bike.  Tucking her arms around Diggle waist she closed her eyes tight.  This was not how she imagined being on Oliver’s bike.

 

Diggle laughed, his back vibrating slightly differently than simply the bike as she realized she said that outloud.

 

“No coffee, no explanations, no laughiiinnng!”  She said, poking him once in the stomach before he sped off.  Starling City on early Christmas morning was surprisingly quiet.  Catching occasional glimpses of the city, if she didn’t know better she’d have thought it a rather peaceful city.  Christmas was weird like that she supposed.  After fifteen minutes and a lack of traffic lights, Felicity opened her eyes to find them no where near Verdant.  The houses had lawns and they slowly became larger.

 

“Why aren’t we going to Verdant?  Diggle, what the hell is going on!?”  Felicity demanded to his shoulder.  He didn’t answer.  Whether it was because he couldn’t hear her or because he’s Diggle she wasn’t sure.  But she hated mysteries, and he knew that.

 

They were heading to Queen Manor.  She knew that much--but why?  If he was injured from their night job Oliver would be at Verdant.  Did something happen that was QC related?  The Queen image has gotten better, but mass murder was still something that loomed over the Queen name.  Did someone try to get revenge?  If so why not the hospital?  Even a private wing, they didn’t lack the funds.

 

More confused and frustrated by the moment, Diggle turned into Queen Manor, pulling into the garage.  She was dismounting before he turned the engine off.  Taking off the helmet, she nearly threw it at Diggle, going to swing open the door.

 

She made it to the foyer and up a few stairs when he caught up.  

 

“In the living room.”

 

Felicity stopped and whipped around, looking over at her friend.  He was hiding something.  The usual worry of having a seriously wounded Oliver wasn’t there.  

 

“You,” she stated, going back down the stairs and standing directly in front of him.

 

“You have some serious explaining to do right now.” She jabbed him in the chest for emphasis.

 

He smiled, which only made her more angry.  Before she could open her mouth he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her bodily to the living room, hands not leaving until she was in the doorway, despite the sputtered protests.

 

Curiosity got the better of her, and with a glare at Diggle she went in, removing her coat and sweater.

 

“Happy Christmakkah Felicity,” he said quietly before closing the doors behind her.  She had turned to protest his leaving.

 

“I’m not done being angry at you!”  She tried the doors but they were locked.  Before she got to raise a hand to hurl at the door lights flickered on and she turned.

 

The room was lit up with strings of twinkle lights, their reflection in the windows making the room seem even brighter.  The presents around the tree seemed to glitter, the wrapping paper gleaming against the lights.  The fireplace as lit, but low, the glow enough to outline the stockings.

 

Walking over to poke the dwindling fire she looked at each stocking.  There were five, pointing to each she went through it in her head.  Moira, Thea, Roy, Oliver…

 

“Walter?  But I thought---”

 

“He’s in London.  Won’t be back until shortly before New Years’ Eve,” Oliver spoke, appearing behind her from lord only knows where. Jumping back in surprise, his hand went to her elbow to steady her as she gave him a once over.

 

“You seem to be fine,” she declared after a thorough look, meeting his eyes.  Amusement danced in his features, one side of his mouth lifted up as she closed her eyes.

 

“Well, you’re always fine.  So no surprise there, but Diggle had me under the impression that there was something wrong and woke me up, drove me here, and didn’t give me any answers!  Is there some kind of Christmas prank going on?  Because I was sleeping peacefully, and there will be hell to pay mister if I lost even a wink of sleep so you could get your jollies!” Oliver didn’t bother to mask his amusement as she spoke, poking him in the chest as he moved closer.

 

“What’s with the being silent and finding Felicity’s frustration silently hilarious?  I don’t care how nice your abs are or how big Diggle’s arms are--I don’t need a training mat to take you both dow--”

 

She was cut off when his lips crashed into hers, his head tilted ever so slightly as he cupped her face between his hands.  After a moment of shock she closed her eyes and gave in, responding in kind but he pulled away, slightly so their foreheads rested against each other.  Rubbing his thumb over her cheek, his other hand moved to her arm to keep her there.

 

“Don’t mistake this for me having forgot my frustration, or not liking that but, may I ask what it was for, exactly?”  Felicity’s eyes remained closed until she finished, not sure she look at him and still speak at the moment.  She didn’t bother to mask her emotions at this point, frustration fading to become filled with fear, disappointment, worry, hope and something he couldn’t recognize.  He gazed down in wonder at her for a moment longer before pressing his lips to her forehead, each one of her cheeks, each one of her eyelids, her nose, chin then lingered at her lips before slowly turning her around.

 

“Did you see who the fifth one’s for?” he asked, his lips so close to her ear that the stray hair brushed against her skin.  Voice failing her she shook her head, looking from hand stitched stocking to the next.  Moira’s was white with green vines and mistletoe, Thea’s a bright red with three gold stars embroidered, Roy’s a darker red (which she found fitting) plaid with white and gold.  While Oliver’s was green (shockingly), with thin white stripes of white.  

 

The last one was a deep blue, white snowflakes with bits of silver thread running through it.  The name embroidered in green at the top was Felicity.  Shaking her head she looked again, this time reaching out to run her fingers over it.  

 

“I...Oliver what--” she stammered, turning to face him again.

 

“Your present,” he said as if it explained everything, his smile reaching his eyes as she looked from the stocking to her once more.

 

“Oliver…”

 

“Felicity…” he was grinning now, taking her hands and pulling her close once more.  Brushing a few loose strands behind her ear, he let his fingers trace the outer shell of her ear.  She shivered at the touch, and he made a mental note to explore that further.

 

“You’ve been at my side through everything, you’ve believed in me at times I didn’t even know what I was fighting for.  Felicity you,” he breathed out, his hands holding hers between them, his thumb making figure eights around her knuckles.

 

“You’ve been this center, not just for me, but for Diggle and Roy.  You keep us grounded, and put up with our fighting.  Thea and my mother know I’d be lost without you, no matter how bad it gets you’re there saving me--no matter how overqualified you are for the job,” his smile turned sad, silently acknowledging that while she’d grown confident and capable in her position it wasn’t what she wanted.  He lifted her hands and pressed a kiss to them.

 

“You heard the rumors long before he did, but you stayed with your head held high.  You, Felicity Smoak, are truly remarkable.  I just didn’t know the extent of it at the time,” he said softly.  

 

“Oliver, I…” she whispered, eyes full of surprise and wonder.

 

“With my track record, I was afraid I’d lose you.  Our friendship, but it was...eh, pointed out to me that trying to keep our friendship as it is, not saying anything I could lose you too,” he explained, grinning when she laughed.

 

“Pointed out?” she asked, tilting her head in question.

 

Oliver laughed, nodding.  “Well, Thea threatened to disown me and Tommy agreed.  While Diggle, well he has a way with words.  Like another member of our team,”  

 

Felicity blushed, elbowing him slightly in the stomach.  

 

“So what does this mean…”

 

“Well, I’m hoping,” he said, taking one hand in his and pressing kiss to her palm, intertwining their fingers.

 

“That you’ll stay the night,” he paused, doing the same to the other hand. Felicity watched, riveted as his lips pressed to her skin, sending warmth straight to her center.  

 

“And open your presents with us in the morning.” Felicity let the words sink in, a bright smile lighting up her face.  Disentangling one hand from his, she pressed a hand to his cheek and met his eyes,  uncertainty clear in his eyes.  He leaned into the touch without thought, her thumb rubbing over his stubble before she leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“I’d love that,” she whispered, before he pressed his lips back to hers again, guiding them towards the couch behind him.  Once safely on the couch, Felicity comfortably straddling his lap with her hands around his neck, her nails running along the fine hair of his neck and ripping a growl from his throat, his fingers tightening on her hips.  

 

His lips left hers to trail kisses across down her jaw and down her neck, lightly nipping at her skin, head head lolling to the side and soft sighs encouraging him.  However, Felicity’s attempt at stifling a yawn had him laughing against her skin.  Pulling back slightly he watched her flustered face as she tried once again to stifle a yawn.

 

“Not lively enough for you, Miss. Smoak?”  Oliver asked, running one hand along her side as she shook her head.

 

“Well, if someone hadn’t decided to wake me up mid sleep, maybe it’d be different,” she pouted, poking him playfully before he took her hand, nipping at her finger and raising her heart rate in the process.

 

“My apologies,” he smiled, moving along the couch to lay down and moving to allow her space next to him.  After she curled onto her side he wrapped one arm around her waist, using the other to grab a blanket to cover them.  Her head resting on his chest, she wrapped one arm around him and let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

  
  


The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps had Felicity groaning, burrowing closer to Oliver’s warmth and trying to block out the world.  

 

“Miss Thea, Mister Oliver and Miss Felicity are sleeping still,” Raisa spoke softly from the hallway hoping to keep Thea’s excitement at bay.

 

“Felicity’s here!”  The young woman grinned, running past Raisa and not bothering to wait while Roy got down the stairs.

 

“Aw, come on---Ollie, could you keep the Christmas scarring to a minimum!”  She cried, seeing the two covered in a blanket and assuming the worst.  Felicity’s eyes opened with a jump, attempting to put space between her and Oliver but failing when his arm tightened around her, eyes still closed.

 

“Thea…”  he groaned, as Felicity attempted to just hide under the blanket.

 

“We’re both completely clothed,”  Oliver explained, sitting up as Felicity moved to stand.

 

“See, fully clothed!”  She declared, her attempt at nonchalance a sad but adorable sight to Oliver.

 

“Not for lack of trying,” Oliver murmured, moving to stand behind her and enjoy as a blush flooded her cheeks.

 

“Things I seriously didn’t need to know,” Thea shuddered, turning to the stockings as Moira made her way down.

 

“Felicity!  So glad you made it,” Moria smiled, taking in the genuine smile her son wore.  Taking Felicity’s hand she gave it a reassuring squeeze before moving to the stockings and handing them out.  Sitting down by the fireplace they went through the candy and little trinkets in each before moving on to presents.

 

“I didn’t get anyone anything,” Felicity realized as Thea handed people their gifts from around the tree.

 

“Don’t worry dear, you already gave me mine,” she winked, looking over at Oliver bickering with Thea.  Felicity imagined that this Oliver, the carefree big brother was only visible so often.  She laughed when he pulled Thea into a tight hug, before she tried to squirm away.  

 

“Still ticklish there, eh Speedy?”  He asked, laughing as she moved and harumphed, glaring at him from the corner.

 

“You have no idea,” Roy spoke, all eyes going to him before he realized he spoke loud enough to be heard.  Oliver’s face became stony as he glared at the young man, no doubt planning some sort of torture as Moira tried to contain her laughter and Thea turned a pinkish color.

 

“Ollie, you got something for Felicity, didn’t you?”  Thea smiled, looking around the tree.  Relenting he nodded, plucking two gifts from his left before moving next to her again.

 

“You didn’t have to---I mean this,” she gestured around the room before lifting her stocking.  “Was more than enough for me, Oliver.”

 

“If you’re going to be with Ollie you’re going to have to get used to getting, well, more,” Thea explained, Oliver shrugging with a nod.

 

“She’s not wrong.  Besides, one is for both of us, so really it’s only what, two gifts?” Oliver argued, handing her the small box with a grin.  Taking it she accepted it, with sideways glare.

 

“Open it!” Thea cried, watching and waiting, her knees bouncing up and down in excitement.

 

Tearing into the silver paper she saw the non- descript box and opened it.  Inside lay a long rectangle purple pendant, little silver circles on it set in a simple silver bezel.  

 

“Oliver is this a---” she started, picking it up and looking at it closer.  “Do you know how hard it is to come by this?”  He shrugged, his winning grin lighting up his face.

 

“Thank you, this is beautiful.  Oliver, thank you so much!” She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck.

 

“Let me help,” he said softly, taking the necklace from her before brushing the hair from her neck, and draping the necklace around her neck and locking the clasp together, taking a moment to kiss her neck.

 

“I love it, thank you,” she grinned, leaning back against his chest before he placed the larger box in her lap.

 

Opening it, she removed the tissue paper, staring at it’s contents before putting the tissue paper back around it and checking it again.

 

“Do you have any idea how much this is worth, Oliver--”

 

“I thought we could enjoy this one on a happier occasion?”  He explained, as she started at the bottle 1986 Lafite-Rothschild.  Nodding, she rebundled the tissue paper around the bottle and closed the box.  

 

“I got you something but it’s back at---”  She was cut off as Roy slid a familiar box over to her.  Smiling she grabbed it, turning around to face him properly as she handed it to him.

 

After tearing into the paper he opened the grey box it revealed.  Inside lay a dark green tie, a long silver arrow clipped to it.

 

“What is it?” Thea asked, and Felicity tensed.

 

“Felicity still thinks it’s funny that anyone thought I was that Arrow guy.  So she got me this,” Oliver explained with an easy smile.  Moira laughed lightly, passing Roy a gift and the attention was drawn elsewhere.

 

Felicity grabbed his hand, “I know you’re still uneasy about your role at QC.  I thought, that this might, I don’t know---you’re just so at ease at your other job that I thought this could be a little reminder.  A bit of a boost,” she explained, taking the tie and tie clip as she spoke.

 

“It’s perfect,” he smiled, taking the tie and placing it in the box before pulling her close.

 

“This is perfect,” he clarified, Felicity tucking herself between his legs, her head beneath his chin as Moira opened a gift.  

 

“Merry Christmas, Oliver,” she smiled, beaming up at him with one hand playing with the pendant around her neck as the other slowly traced the hollow of his throat before moving up his neck.

 

“Happy Hanukkah, Felicity,” he smiled before pressing his lips against hers.

**/END.**


End file.
